


When Winter Met Summer

by FrozenFullMoonMaiden



Category: Anna - Fandom, Elsa - Fandom, Frozen - Fandom, High School - Fandom, Mother - Fandom, Sister - Fandom, elsanna - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFullMoonMaiden/pseuds/FrozenFullMoonMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna just moved to Arendelle with her mother over winter break and will now be attending Arendelle High as the new semester starts. Elsa is a senior at Arendelle High who lives with her older sister; both of which are still struggling to overcome a rough past. But what will happen when certain relationships take place that make things a little...awkward?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Winter Met Summer

This was her one true guilty pleasure. She would wait every day and every night, her insides heavy with anticipation, for this heavenly release to be bestowed upon her once every month. The smell, the taste, the feel, the complete and utter bliss that would follow shortly after; it was all well worth the wait. 

However, this time she simply could not take the suspense. She had gone without her guilty pleasure last month and her body, and psyche, went on a rampage because of it. That was why she decided, against her better judgment, to succumb to her desires and indulge herself ever so slightly in the near god-like sin that caused her to melt from the inside out. It had only been just enough to coat her finger, but the taste that washed over her tongue and sent her mind into a fog was almost enough to completely undo her.

That was last night. Now it was morning, and she was growing more and more anxious as she watched her alarm clock slowly tick away the bright, neon blue numbers. There was no way she could wait anymore! Why had she teased herself with just the slightest taste of the sweet, strong nectar that had coated her finger? She needed it, and she needed it now!

The young woman threw her navy blue comforter from her thin, nimble frame and rolled onto her knees in one swift movement. Her platinum blonde hair was tousled from its nighttime braid, her bangs were puffed out in all directions, and her baby blue night shirt was sliding off her left shoulder. She swung her long legs out from underneath her and silently planted her feet on the floor. There was a look of sheer determination in her deep, sapphire eyes as she quickly pulled a pair of white-grey speckled shorts over her purple panties and strutted towards the door. Her hand was just about to grasp the doorknob when the small piece of metal began moving on its own.

Her eyes widened as the knob slowly turned. She felt her blood turn ice cold, which was really saying something in her opinion, and she quickly leapt back into her bed; burying herself in the plush confines of her comforter and clutching a small, stuffed snow leopard to her chest. The sound of the door opening ever so slightly on its rusty hinges reverberated in her ears shortly after she had managed to calm her breathing.

“Elsa?” a melodic voice chimed sweetly. “Snow Cub, it’s time to wake up. Breakfast is ready.”

The girl smiled into her snow leopard and stifled a giggle as the woman’s voice filled her with warmth and made her feel safe. She sighed heavily in an attempt to conceal her true feelings and make her visitor think that she had just woken up. “Okay,” she droned, “I’ll be right down.”

A soft “click” sounded through the room and the girl erupted in a fit of giggles as she quickly shuffled out of bed. She never thought it was possible to be so thankful for getting up early in the morning to take a shower until now.

There was an intoxicating aroma permeating through the house as Elsa sashayed through the hall, down the stairs, through the dining room, and into the kitchen doorway with all the grace of a queen. She was normally the picture of sophisticated grace and poise, but when the scent had brutally attacked her senses her normally regal composure reverted to that of a five year old. It was only on days like this that she let herself go.

The young blonde stood in the doorway of the kitchen and stared at the woman standing with her back to her in front of the sink, humming a soft tune as she washed dishes. The woman’s hair was even paler than Elsa’s, it was actually white, and it reached down to a spot between the mid and small of her back. The locks of snow white were strewn about in a wild fashion that still managed to look attractive, like each frayed piece of hair had been put there on purpose.

That was not all that the blonde noticed though. She also noticed that the white haired woman standing in front of her was clad in only a pair of faded blue jeans and a blue sports bra. And when she ceased washing dishes long enough to tie her beautifully wild hair in a low ponytail, Elsa saw various scars that coated her well-toned back and shoulders; varying in length, depth, visibility, and width. The young woman’s eyes immediately fell to the two largest she could find on the older woman’s back: a star shape on her left shoulder blade and a deep line that carved its way diagonally from her lower right ribcage to her left hip.

“Welcome to the world of the living, Snow Cub,” the woman teased, her voice was warm and kind. She pointed over her shoulder to the plate filled with delectable, chocolate muffins and tall glass of milk sitting on the table. “Your breakfast is over there.”

Elsa turned her attention to the plate and a large smile coveted her lips. She quickly sat down and held one of the warm muffins in her hands, letting the smell of the fresh pastry swim in her mind as the warmth spread through her fingers. It was like heaven had manifested in her hand and was gently caressing her sense of smell and touch.  
The intoxication was short lived, however, as her nimble fingers quickly and neatly removed the paper cup wrapped around the bottom of the chocolate muffin. Small strings of chocolate from melted chocolate chips followed the paper, but she did not care. She licked the melted chocolate from her fingers and bit into the crispy muffin top. A soft moan of delight escaped her throat as she wiggled happily in her seat. This was her guilty pleasure that she had waited two months for, and it was worth it.

A small chuckle filled Elsa’s ears as the older woman sat down at the table next to her. The blonde quickly composed herself and sat up straight. “What might I ask is so funny?”

The white haired woman leaned back in her chair and swiped a muffin from Elsa’s plate. “You are, Snow Cub.” She took a bite of muffin and wiped a small speck of chocolate off of her lip with the back of her hand before wiping it off on her jeans. “The Ice Queen of Arendelle High, the emotionless mistress of ice and snow, is sitting at the breakfast table in a shirt that’s at least two sizes too big for her, her hair in a mess, and wiggling and giggling to herself like a five year old girl as she devours an unsuspecting double chocolate rum muffin. You’re so evil.”

Elsa pouted slightly as she took another bite of her warm muffin. “Did you have to bring up that ridiculous nickname everyone at school insists on calling me?” She swallowed and wiped her face with her napkin before continuing. “It’s not my fault that I cannot get along with the people from my school.”

“Elsa,” the white haired woman raised an eyebrow at the blonde, “your only two friends are Olaf and Marshmallow, and you are kind of cold to everyone else.”

The blonde’s pout instantly vanished. She hated it when the woman sitting by her did that. She absolutely despised it. Not because of the patronizing “oh really?” look, oh no, but because of her eyes. Her eyes were a bright red that were caught somewhere between crimson and blood red. They could always see right through Elsa, and that was what she hated. She could not hide anything from those eyes, and the bitch knew it.

“Olaf and Marshmallow are just persistent,” the blonde quipped, a faint blush coating her cheeks. “No one else will put up with them except for me. I feel bad for them, so I let them hang around.”

The white haired woman kept her eyebrow cocked and she wolfed down the rest of her muffin in one bite. “I’m not judging you, Elsa,” she mumbled through a mouth full of food. “I’m glad you have at least two friends in the senior class. They’re not bad boys.”

Elsa smiled at that. It was true. Olaf and Marshall, or Marshmallow as everyone called him, were the only set of twins in her class, though not identical twins. Olaf was a puny boy who looked like he had sticks for arms, black hair, and had an awkward obsession for warm hugs. Marshmallow was a giant. He towered over most of the football players at the school in both height and muscle mass. But despite his intimidating stature, he was a big softy with a gooey center. 

The two boys had accidentally caught her crying by herself behind the bleachers in the gym after school one day during their freshman year and had refused to leave her alone until she had stopped crying. They had showered her with hugs and cheesy jokes until she was laughing so hard she was crying again. They had been inseparable ever since.  
Elsa hummed slightly in humor and finished her muffin, moving on to her second and even third before looking over at the older woman sitting next to her. The scars that had been on her back were also on her front, though not as severe. Her flat stomach had a few scattered, faint scars that were still visible, and there were some scars peppered on her right ribcage, but the most noticeable was, once again, on her left shoulder; just above her breast. 

The blonde stopped chewing and lowered her muffin as memories flashed through her mind.

“Stop staring,” the white haired woman said firmly. “It’s not polite. You might make me feel like I’m unattractive.” She finished her explanation with a forced chuckle and a playful wink.

Elsa struggled to smile and stared blankly at her plate. She had suddenly lost her appetite.

The white haired woman noticed the shift in the blonde’s behavior and sighed. “Elsa, stop thinking about it. The past is in the past. There’s nothing you can do to change what happened. The most we can do is move on.”

Elsa continued to sit in her chair and stare blankly at her plate. “Don’t…”

“Hmm?” The white haired woman scooted closer to the younger girl. “What was that?”

Elsa turned to the woman and stared into her beautiful, red eyes. “Don’t joke about not being attractive. You’re beautiful.”

The white haired woman looked as though she was at a loss for words. A soft smile spread across her lips and she ruffled the blonde’s already messy hair. “Thanks, Snow Cub. I appreciate it, but,” she stretched and stood from the table, “we both know that you’re the prettiest out of the two of us. At least you have mom’s eyes. I got that bastards pigment deficiency,” she pointed to her eyes and stuck her tongue out.

Elsa giggled slightly. “I like your eyes. You look exotic. Blue eyes are so common around here, it’s barely even attractive.”

“Yeah, because red eyes are just what I need to pick up all the bitches,” the white haired woman joked. “One look from me and most people run in fear screaming!” She threw her hand to her forehead and pretended to swoon. “Someone save the children! There’s an albino witch flying around on a dogsled trying to cast a spell on us!”

That was it. Elsa burst out laughing and did not stop until she was on the verge of tears. “Oh!...Ouch!...Ceili, please, don’t do that!...I can…I can’t breathe!”

The white haired woman laughed and held her sides from the force. “Sorry, baby girl. I couldn’t help myself.” She took the plate and empty glass of milk from the table and put them in the sink.

It took at least five minutes for Elsa to finally calm down enough to wipe the tears out of her eyes. She smiled at Ceili’s back as she washed the dirty dishes again before she got up and hugged her from behind. She noted how she was shorter than the older girl, not by much, but enough to comfortably rest her head on the back of her shoulder and barely see over the bare skin.

“I love you, big sis,” she whispered.

The woman stiffened slightly but relaxed almost instantly. “Love you too, Snow Cub.”

Elsa smiled happily then stared at the floor in thought. “You know…my birthday is next week.”

“I know that. You didn’t think I forgot, did you?” Ceili teased as she reached up and plopped a finger full of suds on her younger sister’s forehead.

“No…I know you wouldn’t forget,” Elsa nibbled at her lip. “I was just thinking that your birthday will be in a month…”

The white haired woman stiffened again, only this time she did not relax as she continued washing the already clean plate in her hands. “That’s right.”

“I apologize, but…how old will you be again?” Elsa asked. She knew perfectly well how old her older sister was going to be, but this was the best way she could tread on this thin ice of a subject.

There was silence from the older girl. The two sisters stood in silence for what felt like an eternity. Finally, the elder cleared her throat. 

“Well, you’ll be eighteen, so that’ll make me an old hag.” Ceili laughed warmly at the pout she could feel her younger sister giving her. “Okay, okay, Snow Cub, I’ll be twenty-five.”  
Elsa swallowed hard. “Do you…have a date for your birthday?”

Ceili stopped moving. “Just you, Elsa…”

“When are you going to start dating someone?”

The words had left Elsa’s mouth before she had time to think about what she said. Her eyes widened at what she had just said, and she held the girl in front of her tighter. The older girl’s body was hard as stone.

“Elsa, we’ve already discussed this,” the white haired woman stated firmly. 

“I know! It’s just…” Elsa felt tears pricking at her eyes, but she refused to let them show now. She quickly composed herself and became the Ice Queen that everyone at school loved to call her. 

Ceili ripped herself from her younger sister’s grip and set the girl down in one of the kitchen chairs. “Elsa,” she locked her eyes with the girl sitting in front of her and put on her most authoritative tone, “don’t you even think about finishing that sentence. It’s difficult for me to find someone to…date…because I’m busy. I have the center to run, meetings to attend, you to look after; it’s just a lot of stuff to worry about. The last thing I need is a relationship to add to the chaos that is my life. Besides, you know I’m not exactly into boys.”  
Elsa kept her mask in place. “I never asked if you had a date with a boy.”

The elder sister sighed and shook her head as a smile spread across her lips. “You want me to get into the dating world?”  
The platinum blonde nodded. 

“Alright,” Ceili stepped back and returned to the sink.  
Elsa stared wide eyed in shock. “Wait…what?”

“I said ‘alright’,” the white haired woman repeated with the warmest tone she could muster.

Elsa’s whole world seemed to crumble around her. Her older sister just agreed to get back into the dating scene so easily. They had discussed this multiple times before, and each time ended in a horrible argument that left the two sisters giving each other the silent treatment for at least two days. Why had she given in so easily now?

“Only if you do one thing,” Ceili added.

“What’s that?” Elsa asked skeptically.

The older woman glanced back at her younger sister with a mischievous grin on her face. “I’ll get into the dating game again when you finally come out of the closet.”

Elsa’s face exploded in fire. “W-WHAT?”

Ceili smirked in triumph. “Oh, come on, Elsa. Don’t even try to tell me you’re not swinging for the other team. I’m bisexual, leaning more towards women. I can tell.”  
Elsa felt her insides churn like butter. How had her older sister found out about her curiosity? Sure, she had maybe looked at the occasional Victoria’s Secret catalog a little bit too long, or maybe she had just gotten caught watching a gay interest movie on Netflix just to see what it was like. But she had been so careful! How could she have known?

The two sisters stared at each other in a gaze lockdown. Elsa’s cool, blue eyes were boring into her older sister’s fiery red ones. They both knew who would win this round.

“F-Fine,” Elsa stammered and mentally kicked herself for it. 

Ceili smirked. “Well, I’m waiting.”

It was silent for a few minutes before Elsa folded her arms across her stomach. “Could you help me do my hair?”

The older girl giggled slightly. “Sure, Snow Cub, I can do that.” She left the kitchen to grab a brush out of the bathroom.

Elsa waited until the sound of her sister’s bare feet padding across the floor was completely gone before she muttered a small sentence under her breath. Even she could barely hear what she had said, but she had the strangest feeling that the elder of the two had. It was almost unsettling how much her older sister was more like a mother to her.  
As far as she was concerned, her older sister was her mother.

The blonde was jerked from her thoughts as she suddenly felt a tingling sensation run through her scalp. Ceili had returned sometime while she was distracted, untangled her braid, and was now brushing her hair gently. A small, child-like smile spread across Elsa’s lips as she settled back and allowed all of her thoughts to disappear.

“You can take the snowmobile to school,” Ceili informed as she gently pulled the platinum blonde locks back into a French braid. “We got quite a bit of snow last night, so I would feel better if you drove that instead of your car.”

Elsa hummed in agreement. On the inside, she was squealing like a little girl, but she was too soothed to care. This was one of her guilty pleasures after all.


End file.
